Thus, This Diary Belongs To: Ginevra Molly Weasley
by delicate.radiance
Summary: The diary of Ginny Weasley, her thoughts on life around her and her deep love for Harry Potter. Be careful and don't let her know that you are reading this or she would be very unhappy with you. GWHP.
1. Must wash Eyes Out!

**Thus, This Diary Belongs To: Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

**Chapter One: Must Wash Eyes Out!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to even start with this disclaimer. Like if I was famous and could get any of my books published like that. I would write fanfiction. Well maybe I would.

* * *

**

**On this day: July 01. 1994, have gotten this diary at Flourish and Blotts Bookstore in Diagon Alley. If anyone tries to open this book their hands shall turn into a squid. Thus, this diary belongs to: Ginevra Molly Weasley.

* * *

**

**Saturday, July 26. 1994, 12:40am er. Well it's really Sunday now. But I'm to lazy to change it. My Bedroom, across the room holds the boy of my dreams. Wait. That's bad. No Ginny, No!**

I Ginevra Molly Weasley, age 16 just saw the most disgusting thing in my life. So disgusting I feel like washing my eyes out with soap. Maybe that would work in stopping the image. Yes. I'm going to try that right now…..

**Sunday, July 27. 1994, 12:55am. In my bedroom. It looks like a clear night; well it is not like I can see anything pass my tears right now.**

**Never! Never! **Wash your eyes with soap ever again! Bad! BAD, Ginny, Bad!

Stupid Muggle studies! If I just listened to the part where they said it was a type of thing where you don't really do it but you just say it. Saying? Is that it? I forgot. Oh well.

I should write down what I should never want anyone to see in their life.

It started like this: It was around 12:00 at night and I was being very bored walking around in my room in circles trying to think of a good way to talk to the boy of my dreams that was just sleep across the room from me. Well I failed at thinking of one so being me. I got hungry. So I softly opened the door and made sure that the light from the room across my room wasn't on. I opened the door not taking the time to put on my robe, because I was lazy. I walked down the stairs, softly trying not to make any noise that can wake anyone. Or the ghost that lived upstairs. He's a nice ghost, kinda like the gray lady. But he makes more noise.

Not the point!

I walked down the stairs and heard mumbling, taking out my wand. Maybe it was that stupid Voldemort. If I get my hands on that stupid EEHHHH!. I'll stick something sharp up his butt!

Ehh what is up with me and getting off topic!

So I was walking down the stairs and I heard mumbling, banging and smacking of lips. This really scared me. Voldemort was getting it on in my kitchen. Sure he made my first year a living hell. Now he has to go and do stuff in my kitchen. I eat in there! I started thinking about hexes and thought maybe I should get Harry to help me out.

Harry as in the Harry Potter! The only person to have every lived pass Voldemort and the only person that I really truly love…I MEAN he is a wonderful friend of mine.

Wonderful.

I looked around, seeing a small light from a candle. I saw two bodies, kinda near each other. Very near each other, as in kissing near. Well I don't know what I was doing so I walk closer and I saw it was my good friend Hermione Granger making out with my BROTHER! Ron!

I knew it was bound to happen one day! BUT! I never wanted to see them make out. I made a mangled sound, I would have screamed if it was not for….

Harry Potter.

Yup, he grabbed me around the waist and covered my mouth. Then dragged me back up the stairs and into his room.

**HIS ROOM.**

I think I can die happy now, even if I did see Hermione and Ron make out. Never mind. I can't die happy. So there I was in Harry's room. He's hand's still covering my face as he closed the door.

"They finally got together." He said with a smile, his eyes twinkled in the dark. I blushed but thank the gods that it was dark. Seeing that his hands was still covering my face and I could not breathe he let go and said sorry.

And all I could say was: "Do you have any kind of food?"

But I guess that's what hit the jackpot.

I just spent a long time in Harry's room eating with him. I'm so happy and full, I don't think I can sleep now. Ohhhh

What is this Sleep? I do not believe there is a think called sleep at all.

I just giggled. This is way creepy.

Okay I think I should sleep now.

Good night diary.

-The Great Ginny Weasley Signing Off.

**Sunday, July 25. 1994. 10:10 Am. Garden, Under the tree that is next to the pond which is holding a couple ducks.**

I Love Life. But I love Harry Potter more! Going swimming now. Better hide and hex this.

* * *

I Have not written anything to do with Harry Potter in a long time. Yes i'm a big Harry and Ginny shipper. I saw it coming before it came! So happy they got together. Eeh this takes place in Book four but i changed everything around. Yes. My story my rules evil laugher 

Hope you enjoy it. Please comment. it will to much good to me as a writer to get feedback.


	2. Puke and Soup

**Thus, This Diary Belongs To: Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

**Chapter Two: Puking and Soup.

* * *

**

**Sunday, July 27. 1994, 11:30Am. My bedroom that holds a couple of books filled with hexes. ( smiles) **

Here I am sitting on a chair all wet but yet I'm more content with the fact that I just had swimming lesson with Harry. OKAY! I really have to stop talking about him. But I can't! Something about him. I think I like him.

A lot.

Okay a lot is an understatement of the year, because I don't know a thing about Harry and I don't think he knows anything about me. Other then the fact that I like to eat a lot and I'm the youngest sister to his best friend.

That I can't speak to right now because I see him and Hermione kissing every time I see them.

I feel sick now.

I just sneezed. Wait. I feel like……….

**Sunday, July 27. 1994, 4:30pm My bedroom, in my bed. With hot soup next to my bed.**

I got the flu, so I just spent a couple hours puking. Harry being the night in shining armor saw me run to the bathroom and heard sounds of me puking out my guts. Helps me up and gave me a cup of water. Letting me take an uber quick shower and going into bed. Mum wasn't home today because O.o.P. had a meeting today. I'll tell you about O.o.P later when I don't feel like puking on you.

So without mum I was left to fend off this sickness on my own. Meaning Harry ended up looking after me. I fell asleep for sometime but when I got up around 1:30 I saw Harry had fallen asleep on my head with a mum's book: _How to clear the flu, the muggle way. _

Its not like we can't get better using magic. Just that we need a doctor to use the right spells. So most of us just get better with muggle magic when the doctor is too far and we don't have the money.

I kinda fall asleep again after that, with warm feeling in my head and less feeling of wanting to puke my head off. Well I did puke into a bucket that Harry nicely put next to my bed. Goddesses be good to him please!

Now I get up and see a bowl of hot chicken noodles on the table next to my bed and a glass of cold water! And the bucket filled with puke is cleaned out!

I love that Harry.

Oh dear the door is opening. I better put you away.

-The Happy yet sick Ginny Weasley.

**Sunday, yeah. Same day. Same Dang Place But it is 7:30pm. **

Mum is still not home; well I'm not shocked. What been happening. I wonder if Harry knows about it? Well better if I do not tell him incase. Not a lot of people know. I mean Ron doesn't even know. Well Ron is Ron.

I feel more or less better, but much better because Harry has been watching over me. Hermione is sucking lips with Ron. I think I'm going to puke again….

Pity that Harry had to walk in on them about 10 minutes ago. Okay I'm going to put this diary next to my bed and just let my quill write down what I say. Because my fingers hurt and I want my soup.

The door opens, and walks in the boy who lived; Mr. Harry Potter. Oh this is the quill writing. Smart quill are I not? Anyways. My lovely mistress, Ginny blushes madly as she fixes her hair and ponders on the smell of her breath.

"Here's dinner, I thought it would be better just to make you more soup because I don't know how your body will take hard food." Harry kindly says as he puts down the bowl of soup and a glass of water. After he places as hand on Ginny's forehead

"You seem to be getting better." Harry says taking his hand off and placing the spoon into Ginny's hand. My master blushes and thanks Harry.

She looks over and reads what is written, she just smiles and takes the soup and starts drinking it. Harry's eyes watch Ginny carefully. Then he looks at the quill. (A.K.A. ME, the wonderful quill.)

"Is mum home yet?" Ginny asks, her eyes still on Harry, trying not to blush. She looks at me and sees what I'm writing. OH GOD NO.

**Monday, July 28. 1994. Outside, in the ice cream shop down the street turning left to the right below the bookshop that passed the main street. I forgot my watch so no time for now.**

Got a new quill, that quill is only for lovely dovey writing now. Quills need to learn what to write and what not to write. Stilly quills. OH it's almost Harry's birthday. So right now I'm getting some stuff for his secret birthday party thing. Don't know what to call it. Hahaha.

Ice cream is good. I asked for extra scoop too. Hahahaha.

**ICE CREAMMM…..

* * *

**

One review, aw this make me very sad feedback please give me feedback. This will make me very happy oh

Merry Christmas!


	3. The Cupboard under the Sink

**Thus, This Diary Belongs To: Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

**Chapter Three: The cupboards under the sink.

* * *

**

**Thursday, July 31 1994. 7:30am, under my bed, in my room.**

Harry is 14 today, I question myself everyday. Why the heck to I write about Harry everyday! Well I guess today will be the last day I will talk about Harry!

Because today is his birthday and it is only right to use up this space to write about Harry Potter right? Right?

Okay I'm trying way to hard. … Maybe I should go back to sleep. But I can't.

Dang it.

Well, I got Harry a brand new scarf that I knitted myself. It took me forever to learn how to knit and I thought I would put into good use. I hope it looks nice.

Oh god, mum's at the door telling me to get up. But its only 7:50. Something about going out to Diagon Alley with the trio. Great. Now I have to face Harry all day long. I just going to put the scarf in my bag and see how it goes.

Wait. I forgot to get dressed, better go to the bathroom before the others do. Hehe.

-The smartest of them all. Ginny Weasley.

**Friday, August 1 1994. 1:20am, in the kitchen under the sink and in the cupboards with cookies and milk. **

Ehhh I still feel the cake! That was one heck of a cake. See! Nothing about Harry Potter. Wait. That doesn't count. No it doesn't.

So we went to Diagon Alley, it was pretty nice day, sunny. But not to hot, I got some stuff for school. Hmm, I wonder what is happening this year at Hogwarts?

This really sucks, trying to find something to talk about other then Harry. On his birthday to.

Well half way, he started shivering. It was starting to get a little windy, Ron and Hermione where out on a little date. They still had not told mum and dad about it so this was a good time for them to go out. Leaving Harry and I alone, I think they know that I like him. Well of course they know.

Anyway, we where walking down the street, not really talking. When he started shivering. I looked at him and went into my bag and took out the scarf. He looked at it and I put it around his heck. I had to go on my tippy toes. But I was this close of kissing him. I was temped too but I being the gutless Ginny, I couldn't and I am in Gryffindor too.

"It's for you. I didn't know when was a good time to give it to. But you looked cold so I just thought that I'll give it to you know. I made it, I hope it's okay. I mean…" YES I was mumbling. I fail at talking to Harry Potter.

If there was a class called: _Talking to Harry Potter. _I would fail.

And just guess what he did!

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said it looked very nice and he liked the colors a lot. The scarf is green like his eyes. Okay. I stop talking about Harry.

**But He kissed me! HARRY POTTER KISSED ME. **On the cheek but still!

I'm so happy right now.

Even if he does like Cho Chang. …

Oh no I hear footsteps! Harry Potter's fan club is here to get me!

-The loveable Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Aw, I wanted a bit more reviews. But still beggers can't beg for wanting more then they already got. Because they are lucky. yeah i'm confused myself. Besides that. I love Cho Chang for all those who hate her. Well I love her. So there. I love the actress too, Very upsetting that people are so hard on her. Shes so pretty. I wish i was that pretty. Okay. I'll stop talking now.

So just review please, please. Oh eeh someone asked me where i wrote Ginny was 16 o.o? did i write that i don't remember. If i did can you tell me where so i can fix it? Thanks


	4. Matchmaker Ginny

**Thus, This Diary Belongs To: Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

**Chapter four: Matchmaker Ginny.

* * *

**

**August 10, 1994 10:02am. In the pond, wait next to the pond. In the pond. Ha! I wish they made quills that would work underwater.**

My 13th birthday is tomorrow! Harry already gave me my gift already. I haven't opened it yet. The box looks too pretty to be opened. It's a blue box with a blue ribbon on it and Tiffany's written on the box. Tiffany? Who's that and what does she sell? I wonder, because this seems to be a muggle store. So I must go ask Hermione if she is not to busy making out with Ron.

Other then that, nothing has been happening much. Everyone is busy doing something or another. Like Hermione and Ron still can't stop sucking lips, I can never go back to my cupboard ever again . . .. Or even look at it.

Leaving me, poor Ginevra Molly Weasley to go to the ice cream parlor alone. Shame.

On another note, we are going to the **Quidditch World Cup **on the 25th. Katie Bell and Oliver Wood are going too so yay for me. I get to see my friends. I bet they are dating right now. But Katie wouldn't tell anyone. Example A:

A letter from Oliver Wood:

_Dear Ginn Ginn: _

How are you this summer? Well I got on the Puddlemere United Reserve Team! Starting in the fall! Great no? I also got tickets to the Quidditch world cup games! Katie is going too! Isn't that the greatest!

_Say, Ginn Ginn what would you get for a girl? That likes Quidditch a lot? A new broom? Candy? Broom polish kit! I just don't know Ginn Ginn._

_I better go Ginn Ginn, dinner calls. Say hi to Gred and Forge for me. _

_-O.W. _

Silly Oliver Wood, who does he think Ginny Weasley is? Some fool? Ha! No! Just when I was writing back to him, another letter came from Katie. Katie Bell is still in Hogwarts. 6th year now. Not bad no?

Example B:

A letter from Katie Bell, I really need better evidence.

_Dearest Ginn_:

Guess what! I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup! Oliver's mum is a good friend of my mum so she is taking me as a party kind of thing for Oliver! Isn't that great? Oh Ginn Ginn I was wondering. What kind of gift should I give a guy that likes Quidditch a lot? I was thinking a good book on Quidditch maybe?

I need ideas!

Oh Ginn, Oliver got on the Puddlemere United Reserve Team! Isn't that great! I knew he would get in! I bet he already mailed you. Hahaha. He's been owl'ing everyone he knows. Poor Billy, I don't think he can take anymore.

-Katie.

HAHA! SEE! I knew it, from first year when I wasn't to busy trying to kill muggle-born. STUPID DARK LORDS! I need to give evil people a good kick in the lower places where the sun doesn't shine.

So, after I got Katie's letter I wrote back to Oliver first, saying that I have no idea who you are talking about, maybe he should tell me whom this strange girl is. I wrote the same thing to Katie. They need to just be locked up in a room together and just talk it out and start snogging.

That's what Harry and I did to Ron and Hermione, by god it worked but sometimes I wish I never did get them together, there is witches under 16 jeez have some respect for the young.

HEY LOOK I DIDN'T TALK ABOUT HARRY! OH dang, never mind.

**August 10 1994, in the barn trying to find something. 1:30pm. Okay I'm not trying to find anything I'm just hiding from everyone to read my letters. **

Everyone has gone nutters, they keep asking me what they think about almost being 13. I don't feel any different. Leave me alone!. AHHH.

Anyways after writing in the last entry I just remember that both Katie and Oliver forgot my birthday. Being offended I ran over to Harry and told him about the problem. But he said that it was how Katie and Oliver are. Slow.

Great.

So I wrote a angry letter to both of them asking if they remember my birthday then each other and Quidditch.

Well this is what I got back:

Dear Ginn Ginn:

_What birthday? And who said I liked Katie! I bet Fred and George told you! I'm going to kill them. Anyways that's a good idea I think I will get that for her. Thanks so much and no I did not forget about your upcoming birthday. _

_-Much Love, Oliver._

_P.S. Please don't tell Katie._

Hahaha, yet again! Matchmaker Ginny is on the run! I show you! Soon after that I got a letter from Katie. Same bloody thing, with only Oliver and Katie put in the proper places. Jeez, I need to find a good tent for them to snog in at the World Cup. I must start planning with Harry.

The Great Matchmaker Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Ohohoho. I got up one morning all tired and groggily to wake up to 17 reviews. Well I think almost screamed out loud. Well I would have if my family wasn't around giving me a strange look of crazy and mentalness. But thank you thank you so much. Hahahaha. Well I'll like to take the time to say one thing. This diary is how I really write in my online blogs. So if it is strange to you that's me thinking and writing. Hahaha. True I write like that all the time. Well depends because this is a more personal diary I try to make it more less open. But then Ginny I think it the kind of person that would take her diary as a person too. Even what happened in the first year. But thank you soo much and as a new year gift I give you chapter four!

Note: I love Oliver and Katie. That's one of the first Harry Potter shipping I did. Hahaha Thinking about writing a diary on Katie about her travels in love. What do you think?


	5. Just Snog Her!

**Thus, This Diary Belongs To: Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

**Chapter Five: Please, just snog her.

* * *

**

**August 11 1994, 6:30 am In my room, hiding as owls are running into my room in a rampage. **

Can't people send birthday greetings a little later? Its 6:31am and already I had two owls hit my head. I need to move my bed. Remember that Ginny, move bed away from window.

Oh, a gift from Luna.

HEY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I FORGOT! HAHAHAHA.

Note: Remember to move Bed later today.

**-**The Crazy Ginny Weasley.

**A****ugust 11 1994. 11:25pm. In Harry and Ron's Room, and may I say alone with Harry. BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT EVER.**

Thank you, Hermione and Ron for being Horny. Ew, Ew, Ew that sounded so wrong on so many levels that I do not even want to start.

Well anyways, for some reason Hermione and Ron wanted a different place to snog and wanted to snog in my room. So I let them telling them if they did anything other then snog I will knock them out. Very nice, so I got kicked to Harry and Ron's room because Mum thinks Hermione and Ron are still in the room but they are really not. Only me and Harry all alone.

**How creepy.**

Harry if you are reading this I hope you know that I'm going to hex you. Oh dear Harry just twitched. I better poke him a little.

Okay I'm back, Harry tried to read it but only made out, I'm going to hex you. I don't really feel like getting into trouble so I let him off. This time.

Har.

Anyways, there was a small party with everyone, Bill stopped by etc, etc. Nothing really different happened.

What I really want to talk about it Harry's birthday gift, well I kind found out what Tiffany's sells. Well let's say the stuff there cost more then me if I was sold to slavery. That's not funny. Anyways.

It was a Pure Sliver Pendent with a Diamond in the middle. Wait I need to make a girly giggle.

Back, I will never do that again. I don't know how half the girls at Hogwarts can do that. Sick just sick pure sickness.

But the necklace is very, very, very nice. I never thought Harry would give me anything like this. Well I'm wearing it right now. Boy do I feel cheap for making the scarf for him.

Katie and Oliver owl'ed me back.

Oliver got me a brand new broom… crazy loot and Katie got me a broom polishing kit and a book called _Getting started with your brand new broom. _

I just mailed back Oliver, very simple thank you note: _Please just snog her, love lots Ginn._

Almost forgot I mailed back Katie too: _Just snog him, with love and many more Ginn. _

Great Isn't It?

I better go to sleep now; I need to start packing for school. Great. Not.

-The tired Ginn Ginn Weasley.

* * *

Well another chapter done. The reason why I added Katie Bell and Oliver Wood was because I wanted to use up some time before school started. That and I would think if they where in Hogwarts together I would think Ginny would have become friends with Katie sometime. Well I would think. Hahaha.

Oh yeah so this takes place in the four book! BUT! BUT! Ohhh a but! Yeah its different in anyways. Katie and Oliver are just a little filler I wanted to put in so don't worry about it much. There will be strange owls from Oliver and have Katie and Ginny talk but that's about it.

Also KEEEEP commenting so I can keep writing for the sake that I know people are reading it. Please, Please, Please, Please. (Author Gets on her Knees and begs)


	6. Oh Great! Death Eaters

**Thus, This Diary Belongs To: Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

**Chapter Six: Oh Great, Death Eaters.

* * *

**

**August 26 1994, 2:39pm In Harry and Ron's room, everyone is still sleeping.**

What a wonderful time it was until the fact that Death Eaters tried to attack us and burned everything down. Nice no?

Well we got there pretty early so Harry and I thought it was a good time to give Katie and Oliver a welcome.

Hehehehehe and what a welcome they got.

So Katie and I where talking outside and Oliver was talking to Harry inside the tent until Harry tied him up and walked out.

"Eh, sorry Katie. I kinda tied Oliver up. Wanna go in a help him out a little?" Harry said with a wink. He's so cute.

Katie's face went pale and looked at me.

"Well, in the mean time you should go in and tell him how much you like him." I gave her a little push into the tent, shaking hands Harry and I completed another day's work.

Well about 10 minute later, there was no noise coming from the tent, so being nosey me and Harry checked. Boy do I never want to see what I saw. Well it was better then Ron and Hermione making out. By Forge anything is better then that.

So, me and Harry kinda made the run for it back to our tent. Thank heavens we did. Dad was making something to eat and well it was mass of confusion and it was fun joining. After dad failed to make lunch. I made it. Jeez, how hard is it to cook?

It was almost dark so we started heading out to the stadium. Boy that was the best Quidditch game I have ever watched in my life. Bulgarian National Quidditch Team verses Irish National Quidditch Team.

Bulgaria won, with the seeker Krum. He's good but not as good as Harry of course. Ron looks like he's in love with Krum.

That's lovely, he swings both ways. Well someone should tell Hermione that she should be watching out about Krum.

We didn't get back until about a good 1:30am about 3:30am when everyone was still partying. We started to hear screaming. The Death Eaters where attacking, It was very scary. I mean after being in the hands of Voldemort a good half of your first year, you would be scared wouldn't you?

Okay lets not talk about that. We lost Harry, Hermione and Ron over the way. I got back with Fred and George safely back to the Burrow. Mum was freaking out asking about Harry, Hermione and Ron every two seconds. Fred and George dragged me to the couch and told me to sleep. Well I didn't really sleep I listened.

The clock slowly ticks, every couple of minute I feel my neck feeling the necklace. I was so scared. About three hours later, dad showed up at the door with Hermione, Ron and Harry behind him.

Mum freaked, and Harry walked over to me. I looked up and started crying. Great no? Harry gave me a hug and almost right there fell asleep on me.

Well I didn't move all night, morning. They are still sleeping right now so its kinda painful to write.

Oh Harry is moving.

The Tired Ginny Weasley.

**September 1 1994, 10:30am. On the train to Hogwarts. **

Well the Daily Prophet can't seem to stop talking about what happened last week. Its pouring rain outside and it has no signs of stopping. Harry is not talking to me.

Great. Just Great.

Things can't get any worst.

Well I better not say that, most of the time when anyone says 'Things can't get any worst' they do.

Everyone on the train is taking a nap and from what I remember last year and the year before that we got there at around 6:30pm. But I could be wrong because the last time Dementors came on board and everyone nearly died from it. But thank Merlin for professor Lupin. That makes me wonder who is our new D.A.D.A teacher this year? That someone better be as good as Lupin I hope.

Hmmm. The cart is stopping I still have some coins left. I want some frogs.

-The Wonderful Ginny Weasley.

**September 7 1994, 1:30pm. Near the lake, by the trees. **

No classes today, Yay for Sundays. Its bright and sunny right now so I thought I would do my homework outside for a change. Maybe I can get out of the way of everyone talking about Triwizard Tournament.

It was about 7:14pm when we got to Hogwarts and I have to say, Peeves has never been more annoying. Stupid water balloons has he not anything better to do?

Then Hermione goes off about house elves, well I would like one so I wouldn't have to wash the clothes so much.

Ha! Guess who is our new D.A.D.A teacher? It's Mad Eye Moody. Well he isn't really that bad of a teacher. Very good, yet very creepy when his back is turned to us and he can see what we are doing wrong. Stupid eyeball. Moody saw me writing notes to Luna and told me to put it away. It could have been worst like cleaning out his strange bottles of bugs.

Students from Beauxbations and Durmstrang are coming to Hogwarts in October the 29 I believe. I heard the Beauxbations wear robes made of fine blue colored silk. Well better then us I guess. All we get is.. This.

Maybe I can ask one of the Beauxbatons Girls to lend me a rode to try on. Oh that would be fun.

Hmm, it is starting to get cloudy I better go back before it starts raining and all my homework get wet.

-The Lazy Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Wow 33 reviews! That's … amazing that I'm getting so many reviews and people seem to like it. Thanks everyone! I mean it! Hehehe I already wrote the ending for this fanfiction I just need to finish up the chapters.

Also if anyone likes to use Icons and stuff. Fill free to go to my Live Journal and pick some. (random ad) that and yes. Please comment if take oh and my Live Journal is on my website link so yes. But I have no Harry Potter icons. I just haven't found good pictures yet.

Go Ginny Go!


	7. The Borest of them All

**Thus, This Diary Belongs To: Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

**Chapter Seven: The borest of them all

* * *

**

**September 7 1994, 5:36pm Common Room under the table beside the wall.**

Well, I almost got back to Hogwarts safe from the rain until I ran the bridge and tripped. My papers where getting wet on as the rain slowly started hitting my homework making the ink slowly run from the paper. Well being Ginny I said a bad word that mum would give a big sigh and slap me with soap and started to pick them up. The weather was getting no better too.

Well, so happens that ( no not Harry. I wish) Cho Chang was passing by and saw me on the floor. I didn't see her until she handed me my homework and giving it a good drying charm my papers were safe in my arms.

I thanked her greatly and she asked me if I was okay and need help. Well I said no, and she smiled and started walking to the school. But before that she handed me a napkin and wiped my forehead with it.

Well isn't she the nicest person I have ever met in my life. Ohhh If I could be that nice. But not going to even try. I mean every time I see that Malfoy I kick him or make him trip and then run away. He never knows it me. Stupid boy.

I better go finish my homework before Snape eats me tomorrow for lunch. Yay I bet his stomach is filled with grease for his HAIR.

**September 19 1994, 7:20pm. My bed, near the warmer thingy. Its really cold outside.**

Its Hermione's birthday today, but nothing special really happened but Ron and Hermione being twice as close to each other and Harry and I faking our death from the sap that we have been shown before us. Jeez people have some common sense, snog in the bathroom. Wait I take the back Moaning Myrtle would have something to say about that.

Harry did the strangest thing today, I guess he saw Cho Chang smile at him and he kind of drooled his juice out of mouth, trying to smile back. Silly Harry. All I could do was laugh and hand him a napkin.

Strange kid that Harry is.

Herbology is boring, History of Magic is okay could be less boring, Care of Magical Creatures is fun, Divination is strange, Potions is.. Potions. Charms isn't that bad really I thought it would be worst this yeah but its really not that bad.

Transfiguration is filled with questions about the upcoming Tri Wizard. Can't we learn something please? Poor McGonagall is going crazy just the beginning of the school year too. Defense Against the Dark Arts, I love that class its has to be the most interesting class ever.

I must be really bored just to write that all out.

-The Ever Most Bored Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Ginny Me right now. Bored. That and filled with homework. Sorry about not updating I've been so busy with a biology project and English and Comp Civ and just about everything. shakes fist at life Where did winter break gooo?

Anyways Thank you everyone for reviewing. very happy I'm just waiting it to hit the 100 mark. Do you think I can do it? Do you? I hope I can.

So hit the button and write something… wriiitteee somethingggg you know you wannnaa. hug everyone for reviewing


	8. Sparks and Butterflies

**Thus, This Diary Belongs To: Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

**Chapter Eight: Sparks and Butterflies.

* * *

**

**October 29 1994, 10:20pm Library "Doing my homework" Yes. Doing my homework.**

Well, had a mass feast today because of the Beauxbations and Durmstrang students arrived at around 6pm. Ohh magical, they make Hogwarts look so cheap. With the flashy sticks that spark and the butterflies when Beauxbations student's sighed. I mean come on.

Okay so every horny male got up from his seat and started clapping at the Beauxbations even Harry. I'm not jealous that they are richer, hotter, and just. Bigger in the all the right places. I'm not jealous. Don't be silly.

Luna took down notes about them and mailed it off to her father for a report in The Quibbler. Yes well there is a huge cup that is shooting blue flames at people and they want to stick their names into it and try and kill themselves?

But Durmstrang students are pretty hot; oh Fred and George are planning to put their names into the cup. Stupid, Stupid brothers, I'm not related to them in any way.

Dang red hair.

The Red haired Weasley.

**October 31 1994, 11:56pm Common Room, next to a sleeping Harry. **

Well then, today has to be the most mind-blowing day. So the day was fine and normal.

As normal as it would get at Hogwarts, that is.

Charms was boring and Potions was just … Potions. Nothing different about that bloody class and Shape.

UNTIL dinner, everyone was all hyped up and ready for the naming of the champions. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Fleur Delacour was picked for Beauxbations from rumors I have heard she is part Veela. No wonder even Ron has been drooling all over her. Viktor Krum was picked for Durmstrang, not a real shock because he's the Bulgarian's Seeker and one of the best and well known too. Strange thing is he keeps eyeing Hermione and she'll blush back and turning away.

Strange, Ron and Hermione better not break up all my hard work and the suffering I had to be put into watching them snog.

And for Hogwarts; Cedric Diggory the best-looking Hufflepuff was picked. Then the strangest thing happened the fire in the cup started like… puking out another name, the paper was puffed out and flew into Dumbledore hand and then.

He went Pale, I mean Dumbledore went pale and weakly said: "Harry Potter?" Everyone froze, Harry's eyes widened and looked at Dumbledore confused, Ron just looked pissed off. Jealous boy.

So, what could we do? Harry didn't want to go up and just sat there. So Hermione gave him a good push and pushed him up.

Everyone started whispering and Dumbledore could only sigh and nod him up next to the rest of the champions.

Poor Harry I'm worried what if something happens to him, I mean come on everyone knows that people died from the Tri Wizard. Now he's sleeping he's head kinda leaning on my leg.

He looks so tired.

About an hour later when everyone went back to the common rooms to sleep and do homework, Ron and Hermione started fighting and went to their rooms with a bang. Everyone just froze and listened to them yell at each other.

Harry then came in looking more tired then usual telling me that he never wanted to be in the Tri Wizard and hoped I believed him because we all knew what people thought now of Harry.

Then about another hour passed and went I heard a bunch of thumping and yelling from the fourth boy's room until Harry came out, red from yelling with a blanket and a pillow.

Well, I just spent about an hour talking to Harry, why would Ron think that? Doesn't he know his friend better then that? Does he think that Harry wants to be famous?

What does Ron think he is? I'm so mad at him; I thought he knew better as a brother and a friend. But I guess not. I'm just not going to try. I am taking Harry's side in this.

Until Ron smartens up I'm not going to try to talk to him.

-The Upset and Very Worried Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Common Notes: Eh, I don't have the book around so basically thank Harry Potter Lexicon for about making this seem in the right place and all that jazz. Without that site I'll be so lost and random right now

Ginny seems more mad in this chapter because of what had happen so lets say if she signs off with Ginevra Weasley she is not joking around, she's upset and needs to take it out on something or someone.

I'm so sorry I have not updated for a long time but it is because i got a BRAND NEW LAPTOP!

Also I have read all the books front and back, so if it does not sound like I have it is because I do not have the time to reread the book again front and back. Reading other good books.

But thanks again for all your wonderful comments and keep it up! I still got a lot of chapters to go and don't worry. Harry and Ginny will end up together…. Someday. Joking, soon, soon, well most chapters I've written up does not have them getting together. I think I need to change that. And also the library in the movie, I loved how that library looks and I want a library like that. Books midair and all that. Would it not be the coolest!

Okay good night everyone! And Review!


	9. Broomsticks, Wands, and making out

**Thus, This Diary Belongs To: Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

**Chapter Nine: Broomsticks, Wands, and making out.**

**November 13 1994 1:30pm Transfiguration**

Haharhar. Ron is still jealous over the fact that Harry is one of the Hogwarts Champions. But wooooow. Viktor Krum keeps making google eyes with Hermione. Personally I hope Hermione picks Viktor. He has is way more better looking then Ron. But I don't think that will happen anytime soon. Because everyone knows how much Hermione really loves Ron. But they are too blind with stupidity. Hermione is top of 4th year right now, does being smart make you blind at the same time? …well There is Ron…he's not that bright. Hahahaha spiders

Harry..I wonder how he is doing right now. All them Support Cedric Diggory, Potter Stinks badges that have been going around. I had to hex about 20 people already because they are just not that bright to understand no one messes with Harry's friends.

Oh time to hex Summers. Stupid Badges.

-Gin Gin.

**November 13 1994 1:31pm Transfiguration**

PS. I am only hexing all these people because I'm Harry's good friend. Nothing else. NOTHING at all.** I DO NOT LIKE HARRY POTTER.**

another fight in the common room and I happened to be the only person in the room. I was about

Him and his stupid glasses…yet he looks really nice with them. What I'm talking about!

-Gin.

**November 14 1994, Owlery Steps 6:34pm. ( Is very, very cold) **

I just owl'ed Oliver. Ha this brings back to the first time I ever met Oliver. That was in my first year and his fifth.. I think. He and Katie had just gotten into leave when I got up and ran into him.

Well….I ran into his broomstick.

And what happened next? He knocked me out with his broomstick. Stupid Oliver Wood, His head is as thick as wood.

Went I came around, I was on the couch of the common room, Katie and Oliver where still fighting. It was about an hour later and that's when I started my plan to get them together. I remember the first time when I really talked to Harry.

Around this time, Fred and George came in making fun of me and my meeting with Olivers broom. As they tried to all up the stairs they ran into a large stone pole. WHO HAS THE LAST LAUGH NOW?

Haaaa the memories of the good old days, where did they go?

Malfoy hexed Hermione today her teeth got twice as big. Poor Hermione…. She needs a hug. I think I should give one to her later. I think I can still here her crying; it is very depressing because Hermione almost never cries.

Not that I can remember….

Today was also the weighting of the wands, Harry seemed uneasy today, Rita was all over him, kind of scary really. Maybe she is after him! Never! The evil! I must destroy that Rita Skeeter for making Harry's life a living hell.

Heheheheheheh….

Well about an hour earlier I was in the common room, sitting trying to do my homework. Trying, of course. Harry comes along, and lays down on my homework, which was on my lap and starts ranting off about what happened today. He could have let me put away my homework first. Jeez. About as half another after that he was sleeping and my homework was pulled smartly from under his head without waking him.

I sneezed.

His head, went flying and hit the wooden table. Oops. Oh well that's what he gets for sleeping on my homework. Shame on that Harry Potter.

Its getting cold, going back to the common room.

-The cold Ginny Weasley.

**November 15 1994. 11:23am Charm Room.**

Taking notes right now, yes, you are my notes. Harry and Ron have detention tonight with Snape good work. I wonder what is he going to with them? Sending them to clean his hair? Would they live? Or die?

Good Luck to them.

Oh Rita Skeeter's article came out today that was going to be about the champions. But it seems to be more about Harry and Hermione? What about me? **ME?**

Hermione, pish! Everyone in Hogwarts know that Ron and Hermione have been snogging for the past couple of months because of the good work of H and G inc. (Harry and Ginny call now for services.) Now Hermione is getting random hate letters and well lets just say Hermione has been having a very bad week.

Which gets Ron pissed off because right now he thinks his best friends are snogging. Great leads to more fighting and leads to me standing in the middle once again.

Harry went insane after reading the article, Hermione dropped her spoon, Ron started spazzing and I just sat there. Quietly freaking out.

Very good at quietly freaking out too.

Hermione is not talking to Ron right now and seems very secretive lately. She wouldn't even tell me what is going on.

That hurts me so much.

BUT she has been spending time in the library ALONE. That makes me wonder, usually she is always in the library but with someone like me, or …. Ron…

**November 21 1994 Hogsmeade visit.**

Here I'm sitting alone on a bench next to a random tree. Thinking of something to write.

Oh well I'll just go and say it: "I got my dress for the Yule Ball!"

_acts girly for once_

No one ever saw that happen. EVER! I'm warning everyone or anyone that finds his or her little hands on this diary. Wait I'm never going to let anyone read this diary anyways.

I really like Gladrags Wizardwear…but this shop isn't cheap so I don't think I can go shopping there a lot.

Sadly….

-The all Giddy Ginny Weasley.

**November 22 1994 1:45pm. The Common Room under the table.**

The most Strangest thing happened today.

So I, (Ginny Weasley ) was walking but I was not thinking and I fell and trip, knocking Harry over, hitting…hitting… Harry's lip with mine.

I did not mean for that to happen….

But Merlin! We kind of spent more then a second kissing….

Kinda went on for a couple of minutes.

Merlin! What do I do now?

Oh crap, Harry

_-Scared and worried….

* * *

_

Oh dear they made out! What are we going to do! What to do? WHAT TO DO?

Yes. I finally update. This took way to long. But …. School, and bands took over my life. I don't get to sleep anymore. I miss sleep. But I hope this cleared some stuff about Oliver and Ginny. I wanted Ginny to intermingle with older people other then Harry. Give her a look of being older then her age yet in her diary we all know how childish she is at heart. If her personally doesn't fit with the book and you don't like it? .. sorry?

Wow I'm really tired. Soom it update soon. Sorry For being so late!

Until chapter 10!


End file.
